Angel
by Lightning Bee
Summary: He thought he was an angel. He thought he'd understood. But Chase was no angel. He was a demon in disguise. Onesided Reid/Chase slash. Metions of Character death.


**A/N: I think Chase/Reid is now officially my OTP. **

**Warnings: Unrequited love, frequent mentions of slash, character death and spoilers**

**Disclaimer; No ownership here.**

_Even angels have their wicked schemes  
>And you take that to new extremes<br>But you'll always be my hero  
>Even though you've lost your mind – Rihanna ft Eminem, Love The Way You Lie (Part 2)<em>

Reid had honestly thought, just for a moment, that he'd found someone he could truly love when he'd met Chase. The brunette had been nice to him; had even followed him when he'd wondered off after his fight with Caleb even though he'd brushed Tyler off, pushing his best friend away because he was sick of the whole dynamic of the covenant. Sick of Caleb – the leader. Sick of Pouge – the peace maker. Even sick of Tyler – the baby of the group. He just wanted to get away from them and pretend the power didn't exist. He hadn't known then that Chase was really the fifth son. He'd thought that finally someone outside the covenant was there for him. And that was enough to make him fall.

It hadn't been a gradual fall either. It had been a sudden drop; one moment he was Reid Garwin, ladies' man extraordinaire. Next moment he was Reid Garwin, in love with someone he barely knew. A liar, a user and an addict. But Chase looked like an angel to him in his anger. How was Reid to know that this angel was really a devil in disguise? The pain of loneliness had blinded him to Chase's true nature and had allowed the brunette to gain an even better foothold in the son's social life. Reid often blamed himself for Kate and Pouge's injuries. He'd talked with Chase a lot about the other sons that night; complaining about Caleb's bossiness, Tyler's constant irritating puppy dog innocence, and Pouge's jealous nature. The jealous nature that Chase had used readily until cursing Kate and causing Pouge's motorcycle 'accident'. If Reid hadn't told him then Chase wouldn't have used it. Reid was certain of that.

It had been a shock when Caleb had revealed the truth about the boy Reid had thought he was in love with. It was like the world was crashing down around his ears. The one he'd thought was the only person outside the covenant he could talk to was in fact supposed to be part of the covenant? The truth hurt to say the least and Reid couldn't help but feel disappointed. Yet he still loved the brunette. Although he knew he shouldn't.

Then the phone call had come. The phone call about Kate, the spell and the spiders. The phone call that confirmed that Chase was no angel; that he was evil and cruel. Reid hadn't really paid attention to Pouge running out until he heard about the so called road 'accident' where Chase had practically half killed the long haired biker. They had all visited him and Pouge had issued warnings to them before falling unconscious. Yet even though Chase had caused his brothers so much pain Reid couldn't stop how he felt.

Next had been the threats to Caleb and the 'give me your powers or else' speech. The typical bad guy dramatics alongside the typical hero reactions of Caleb. All they needed was damsel for the story to be complete and soon they had one in the form of Sarah. The perfect fairytale setting; the hero, the villain, the damsel and the sidekicks. Except it wasn't perfect, because no sidekick was supposed to fall in love with the villain but Reid had and he couldn't fall out of the feeling either.

The hour of the fight had been excruciating for Reid. Of course he didn't want Caleb or Sarah to get hurt and he didn't want Chase to kill his brother but he didn't want Chase to get hurt either. He was torn between loyalty and love. Who could he honestly say he supported when he didn't want either side to be hurt but didn't agree with either of their goals completely? He was glad that Tyler hadn't mentioned the fight to him much at the dance. He knew he looked worried. He just hoped that Tyler had thought it was all for Caleb and Sarah and not realised that his worry reached to the enemy as well.

Reid knew he should have been prepared for the news the moment Caleb's car pulled up in the parking lot but it still somehow surprised him. The simple words "Chase is dead" seemed too blunt from Caleb's mouth to be believable. But they were.

Chase was dead.

Simple as.

Yet Reid still loved him after everything he had done. After all the pain he couldn't let the idea of someone who barely knew him caring (even if they were only pretending) go. Still he kept his silence and only allowed himself to dream and wonder what would have happened when he was alone and in private. And wonder he did. He often speculated about what would have happened if Caleb had lost. Would Chase have come after the other sons or let them be? Would Reid have admitted that even though the brunette was crazy he loved him?

Reid would never know.

After all, Chase was dead.

He was truly an angel now.


End file.
